Leadership/Administrative Core Summary/Abstract The Leadership/Administrative Core (LAC) provides the administrative infrastructure and leadership to support the activities and growth of the entire UTMB OAIC, and fulfill our mission, which is to stimulate translation of the research findings to improve physical function and independence in older adults. The LAC specific aims are: 1. Provide overall leadership and direction for all activities of the UTMB OAIC. 2. Administer the UTMB OAIC program. 3. Communicate with the NIA and the community. To facilitate communication, promote scientific coherence and idea-generation, and bring new researchers to aging the LAC leadership takes two approaches to fostering multidisciplinary training and research in aging. A structural/administrative approach which includes monitoring FOAs and announcements for new research opportunities, distributing institution-wide announcements of OAIC and other funding and training opportunities, and organizing meetings for OAIC investigators, scholars, trainees and campus-wide presentations. The LAC also employs a proactive approach involving one-on-one conversations and networking, ad hoc small-group discussions focused on problem-solving, enlisting new individuals into the process, including investigators outside the aging field. Once Investigators and ideas are identified, we foster the creation of multidisciplinary translational teams, or modification of an existing one, and support them so that they can respond to new opportunities.